


Birthday - Japan x reader x China (REQUEST)

by Minty_Humbug



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Human Alternate Universe, germany and italy are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Humbug/pseuds/Minty_Humbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is unenthusiastic about her birthday. She tries to tell to the boys that her birthday is today. But to no avail, they don't get the clue and reader is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday - Japan x reader x China (REQUEST)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! Hope you like it! (( ooc china and shitty format though ;-; ))

You're at your homeroom class, lazily daydreaming, looking at the window next to you. Tomorrow is your birthday.

You can't wait for your friends to say happy birthday and give you presents. You sighed at the thought, usually your birthday was forgotten by many of your friends, they never even bother to say happy birthday. Even if the bad touch trio remembered it, you might be drenched in egg yolks and flour in your hair. Just like your 14th birthday. 

"Perfect." you unconsciously said, quite loud for the teacher to hear. "Is there something to say, Miss (last name)?" Mr.Beilschmidt asked, giving a disagreeing frown on your own face. "Nothing, sir." You blurted out. "Good." Everyone in the class laughed at you except for Mr.Beilschmidt as he sighed.

Soon, It was finally lunch time. You sat on one of the cafeteria's benches, waiting for the two of your best friends. "Hi kiku!".

You waved at the japanese as you see a figure with a short build and black hair. "Hello, (name)-san." He said as he found you sitting in the tables 2 away from the left corner of the cafeteria.  
"Where's Yao?" You asked, munching your poutine. Before Kiku can reply, A small man suddenly scram on your direction.  
"(NAME)! long time no see!" Yao cried and sulked on the table. "Being separated with you from class is so hard aru..".

Well, In case you haven't know, Kiku and Yao are your childhood friends. They have met you since 2nd grade. Kiku is a year younger than Yao,  
But he was smart enough to skip 1st grade. Advancing Yao. Anyway continue to the story! 

 

Slightly irritated by Yao, kiku flinched a bit and said "Have you no honor in public?"  
"Kiku, You're just like an old man!" "Guys, calm down!" You half shouted.  
"Just be normal,sit down, and eat whatever you're having, m'kay?"

A bit surprised by you, they finally sat down and opened their lunch boxes. 

"Hey Kiku, what's in your bento for today?" You asked, enthusiastically looked at his grayish blue lunch box. "Ah, I made some omurice, with sakura flower carrots for garnishing." He explained.  
"Oh! that flower is so cute!" You squealed whilst Yao pouted, while chewing his bread with beef filling.  
"Hey guys, do you know there's something special tomorrow?"

"Hm?" They asked while facing you. "Ah never mind." "Is there any special event, (name)-  
san?" Kiku asked. "Well yeah." you clasped your hands playfully. "It’s my bir-"

RRRRRRRRRIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGG 

 

The school bell rang, meaning lunch time is over.

"Oh well, see ya later, Yao, Kiku." You said as you parted and going to your next period class, which is art.   
You sat on one of the stools with easels in front of them. You took out your sketchbook in your folder.  
"Okay, class." Mrs. Vargas started.

"You are going to draw still life objects! But you can draw people, if you want an A+.."  
She said fascinatingly while giving gestures.

When you started to draw, you drew a cake. A really realistic cake. Then behind it, you drew Yao and Kiku, smiling.

After you finished drawing, you handed the quite enormous sheet of paper to Mrs. Vargas.

"Grazie, (name)" she smiled.  
~timeskip at home~   
You sighed as you stared into the ceiling.  
No one even noticed when is your birthday was. You looked at your cat, Itabby.

"Itabby, why does no one knows my birthday?"

The little cat tilted his head, as if he doesn't know.

Earlier, Before you managed to get home,  
you went to walmart and bought some baking products such as cake mix, butter, and egg.  
You're making a birthday party for yourself, with itabby.  
It’s almost like Gilbert planning a birthday party for himself with his pet chick, Gilbird.

You're now lying on the couch, and before you knew it, you fell asleep.

When you woke up, you saw a similar cake that you drew in Art class, Along with the happy faces of Yao and Kiku.

"Happy Birthday, (name).” They both spoke, making you quite shocked but a bit relieved.

“How did you get in?” You asked, wondering how they got here,

“Well, we made a spare key. What happens if you got in an accident aru?!” You chuckled lightly.

“That won’t happen. Besides, I have Itabby with me.” Hearing that, the little cat meowed happily.  
“(name). We have a present for you, aru!”

“Ooh! What is it?” You asked excitedly.  
“Clrose your eyes, (name).” Kiku instructed. You nodded and immediately closed your eyes, only to feel something soft on your cheeks. You decided to take a peek, looking at Kiku and Yao kissing your cheeks.


End file.
